


龙忍诗机

by linqiyi



Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: Multi
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-24
Updated: 2019-07-24
Packaged: 2020-07-12 13:06:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,565
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19946653
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/linqiyi/pseuds/linqiyi
Summary: 感情线混乱，唐突结束，段子，机工视角龙♂忍♂诗♀机♀





	龙忍诗机

**Author's Note:**

> 感情线混乱，唐突结束，段子，机工视角  
> 龙♂忍♂诗♀机♀

机诗黑龙姐妹，全家逃往艾欧泽亚的时候机工和家人走散被人贩子低价卖到了伊修加德，又被买家丢弃了，在云雾街流浪也因为黑龙角龙鳞龙尾被歧视欺辱，是斯特凡尼维安把她捡了回去在机工房工作，慢慢学会了机工士的技术。（诗人不记得自己有个姐姐，父母因为没再找回机工就没有再提过她。）

龙诗战争结束后机工离开了机工房跟经常合作的龙骑（男精）成为了冒险者，被龙骑拉着加入了一个冒险者小队，遇到了忍者（猫男）和诗人。

机工喜欢和龙骑一起讨伐魔物，他们有着长久以来建立的默契。她也喜欢在战斗的余裕中观察龙骑，喜欢看精灵穿梭在怪物间优雅而准确地躲避攻击、将长枪刺入怪物体内的英勇身姿。

龙骑对机工说他对诗人一见钟情，机工才意识到自己对龙骑的特殊情感，但她很难分辨那是爱恋还是依赖，于是选择了沉默和未来可能的祝福。

机工见到诗人的时候发现她们非常相似又极为不同，她们有相似的脸，相近的喜好，诗人爱上了龙骑做的热巧克力，而那也是曾经除了机工房的同伴们以外带给机工的为数不多的温暖。

但和一向理性的机工不同的是，诗人就像是感性的化身，同时也拥有着感染他人的力量。她会为任何事快乐和悲伤，机工也不得不为她的快乐而快乐，为她的悲伤而悲伤。机工有时候分不清是在嫉妒龙骑，还是在嫉妒诗人，但她也会为诗人更亲近她而窃喜。

机工看得出来龙骑在以自己的方式追求诗人。龙骑从前的生活很单调，生命中的女性除了母亲就是战友，对他来说，活着的每一分每一秒都弥足珍贵，分不出多余的精力和情感去经营一段恋爱。可他的手段太笨拙了，在喜爱大家的诗人看来这些不过是普通的对亲密伙伴的行为，确实他所做的一切就和对待机工是一样的。机工本可以提醒他，但是她没有。

机工有时会忘记忍者的存在，他的存在感太低了，除了必要的交流，他很少开口，让机工怀疑他说话时会因为不熟练而咬到舌头。

可是有诗人在的公共场所，她总能看到忍者，黑色的猫魅在她不曾注意到的时候悄无声息地占据了角落。诗人不喜欢冷落任何一个人，因此对待有些不合群的忍者格外热情，生怕他觉得自己与团队格格不入，她在弹琴的时候会把忍者叫到自己身边的贵宾座来，让机工和忍者一左一右夹着她，然后面向机工逐渐沉浸在自己用歌声谱写的世界里。

机工对音乐一窍不通，她所擅长的是精准把握枪管的热度，操纵浮空炮塔，以严格的手法把自己的子弹尽数嵌到敌人体内，是以她也不会懂有时只有她能听到的琴声与歌声里，诗人因何快乐又因何悲伤。

有一天诗人告诉机工，忍者向她告白，她拒绝了他。机工想问：那龙骑呢？可她没有问出口。她早就推测出诗人是当年她年纪还小的妹妹。她自以为是地认为，既然她们会爱上同一人做的热巧克力，想必也会爱上同一个人。她只要不向双方捅破那层纸，她就能晚一些被浸入深海。

也是那一天，机工遇见了醉酒的忍者。机工从来不碰酒，那会让她的大脑变得不清醒，让她的枪变得迟钝。她也不曾见过忍者碰酒，在她的想象中，忍术需要相当集中的精神。忍者也许只是微醺，还没到走不动路的程度，但忍者确实醉了，不然不会把机工错认成诗人，更不会唐突地把诗人抱在怀里。

机工没有推开忍者，有时她觉得他们同病相怜，她默许自己在这一刻成为忍者眼里的诗人。

忍者比机工高上一些，他弯着腰，把下巴搁在机工的肩上，柔软的尾巴缠上机工的尾巴。

“你想去的地方，哪里我都愿意陪你去。你想要的乐谱，我也会和你一起寻找。你想看多少次兔子，我都可以给你变。

为什么我就不行？是我的性别不可以吗？”

机工没有说话，她也不需要说话。她第一次在战斗准备以外的时间听到忍者一口气讲了那么多，还没有咬到舌头。忍者的声音很好听，如果他去向诗人学唱歌的话，一定也会被很多人喜欢的。

机工不知道自己被忍者抱了多久，她摸着忍者柔顺的黑发，好像在抚慰另一个自己。

然后她听到龙骑的质问在背后响起，和她此时可能发出的声音一样涩。

“你们在干什么？”

于是忍者抬起头。机工看不见忍者的表情，也看不见龙骑的表情，可下一秒她呆滞了。

忍者舔了舔她的嘴唇，在两秒间与她呼吸相融，而后放开了她，走向龙骑。机工不知道身后发生了什么，但她听到了牙齿相碰和龙骑吃痛的声音，还有响亮的唇舌交缠的声音。

机工转身看到的只是龙骑捂着嘴、面上泛红的样子，和忍者被推到一边缓缓离开的背影。

**Author's Note:**

> 箭头解释：  
> 机工→←龙骑  
> 忍者→诗人→机工


End file.
